Better listen to Mor
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: Roderich is trying to teach his daughter how to play piano but Rebekah isn't very happy with the results. DenAus. Plus Mathias giving the talk, no sex for Roderich, Woki mit deim popo, Sweden watching PewDiePie and many, many more.
1. Better listen to Mor

Rebekah stared at the page of the book she was holding from almost a hour now, trying to ignore the noise that was coming from behind her. It was supposed to be music, but it wasn't. The Dane really appreciated her husband's efforts to teach their 8-years-old daughter how to play piano, but .. it was really painful for her ears.

She sighed as she listened to the conversation going behind her. ''Anniken, try again .. You almost got it right.'' She could hear her husband saying. Rebekah didn't understand why he wanted to teach her so much, really. The young representation of Copenhagen had said more than once that she doesn't want to learn, but Roderich always managed to get her sit on the bench behind the grand piano in the living room.

"Papa, ich kann das nicht machen." the blonde girl mumbled, looking down at the piano keys. She looked and acted more like Rebekah than Roderich. Her dark-blond hair, the blue eyes, the stubbornness, the ability to make noise far bigger than her size. And like Rebekah, she didn't want to learn how to play. ''Can we .. try some other time?''

''Anni, if you don't try and practice, of course you won't be able to do it. Now play the song again.'' And the poor Danish female had to listen her daughter failing at playing 'Fur Elise' once again. Finally, getting fed up with this she slammed the book on the coffee table hard, turning around to face them.

''You and you. Both off of the piano. I don't want to hear a tone more for the rest of the week. Roderich, if she doesn't want to learn piano, let her be. Anniken, when your Far wants you to do something, you do it, ja? Now Roderich go make a cake or something. I don't want to hear the damned piano again today, are we clear?'' she ranted, putting her hand on her hip and giving them both 'the look'.

And of course, they better listen to Mor or it's going to be scary.

* * *

Yet another AusDen plus my dear Copenhagen OC, Anniken. Enjoy your DenAus.

**_~DiAngeloFan_**

And of course, they better listen to Mor or it's going to be scary.


	2. Roderich, I said listen to Mor

The Dane laid in her bed, woken up from a noise coming from the living room. First, she thought it's just Roderuch going to get a glass of water when she noticed the empty side of the bed, but no, it wasn't this. She could hear the music coming from there. Sighing, she rolled on her stomach to look at the clock on the bedside table. 2: 16 AM.

''Fandens, Roderich ..'' she cursed, standing on her knees on the bed and rubbing her eyes. Really now? Only because she wanted some rest yesterday, now he had to snuck up at night and play Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. And god, she would have forgiven him that if it was something Danish, because the Dane was very proud of her composers. But no. He had to play damn Mozart in fucking 2 AM while their daughter was sleeping.

Walking behind him, she put her hands on her hips, watching him with a stern expression. ''Roderich, elskling ... did I say something before.'' Rebekah asked in a sickening sweet tone.

The Austrian turned around, gulping loudly at the sight of his wife. ''Rebekah, dear .. you said you don't want to hear a piano sound for the rest of the day, yesterday. Now, we are not yesterday, you see.''

''I di- .. Roder- .. Fandens. I said for the rest of the we-''

''Yesterday was Sunday. Today, we are Monday.'' he kindly reminded her, interrupting her at the same time. The Dane hissed in annoyance, crossing her hands and giving him a good example how such a small and a cute woman can look scary as hell.

''Roderich, you don't want to wake up Anniken, do you? Go back to bed. Now. Or no sex for a month.'' Hearing that, Roderich closed the piano and slowly headed to their bedroom.

''Yes, dear ...''

* * *

Another character, inspired by my best friend and the best Austria I've ever met. Enjoy your AusDen.

**_~DiAngeloFan_**


	3. Pancake fights and sex?

Anniken Edelstein wasn't asleep. She could hear her parents talking from the living room, because she actually wasn't away from it. She was just behind the door, trying to sneak up to the kitchen and get some cookies. But now, there was a big chance of them catching her and she couldn't risk it. Instead of that, she listened to Roderich's and Rebekah's conversation.  
... What did sex mean? She had do ask her Vater tomorrow. And why wasn't he going to get any of it? Anniken decided to ask about it in the morning and quietly went back to her room, slipping in the bed.

The next morning, after getting up, washing her teeth, brushing her hair and dressing up, the young girl went to the kitchen for breakfast. There was nothing surprising to see there. Her mother was lying across the table while her father was cooking. As usual. Anniken was used to it. She knew Rebekah hated cooking and Roderich was expert at it, so didn't question it and simply sat down on the table. ''What is for breakfast, Vatti?'' the smaller of the blondes asked, smiling innocently.

''Your Mutti wants pancakes ..'' he muttered, looking quite bitter about that. Before she could question the frown, Anniken remembered the many small fights her parents had about .. pancakes. Her father insisted that pancakes in Austria are eaten mainly for dinner, while her mother .. could eat pancakes any time of the day.

''Pancakes sounds good to me ..'' the representation of Copenhagen smiled before poking her mother's nose. She got the annoying habit of poking people from her too. ''Mooor. Mor. Wake up, Mommy.'' she chuckled, pinching the poor Dane's nose and turned her head back to Roderich.

''Vatti, what is sex? And why Mama said you won't get any for a week?''

* * *

Anniken is a little nosy brat, isn't she? And Roderich is so whipped ... Enjoy your DenAus.

**_~DiAngeloFan_**


	4. Cookies and more sex? Frederick knows

Roderich did not expect that. Not from his precious, little, innocent daughter. It could be expected from his nephews and nieces, from both sides of the family or ever from Ladonia, Kugelmugel and Sealand but not from her. The Austrian turned around facing his daughter and his wife, who was trying not to laugh at this. Which was nearly imposible and two seconds later she burst in a fit of giggles.

''You .. you are explaining.'' the Dane managed to say between laughs. She turned around on the chair, looking at Roderich. Anniken just looked at him with an innocent face, smiling sweetly.

''Um ..'' he paused, his expression turning serious.''Annkien, that is not an appropriate subject for a young girl.''

''But .. you and Mamma talked about about it yesterday. She said, you won't get any of it ..'' the girl reminded him, demanding an answer.

''He won't, believe me dear ..'' Rebekah chuchled, putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. ''For some long time ..'' Roderich gave her the 'we-will-see-how-long-will-that-last' look before turning back to Anniken.

''What were you doing up so late, Anniken?''

His daughter looked down on the ground, her cheeks reddening. ''Um, Vatti, I ..wanted to get myself some cookies from the kitchen.'' she mumbled, turning to her mother for help who only nodded. ''Cookies are good for you ..''

Roderich sighed, rolling his eyes at the both of the blondes. ''At 2 AM? Honestly Annkien .. You know better to get up so late .. for cookies.''

''Es tut mir leid, Pappa ..'' the personification siad, before adding under her breath. ''I will just ask Frederick what 'sex' means ..''

* * *

Another AusDen. Frederick is my friend's Fucking OC, son of Fem!Austria (Hilda) and Prussia. Enjoy your AusDen. 3

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	5. Mathias' explanation

''Hej onkel Mat .. what is sex?''

Mathias looked down at his nieces and nephew, his lips forming a big grin and his face looked like it was going to break from smiling too much. He sat down in the closest armchair, leaning back and putting his hands on the armrests of it, trying to look important.

''You see, kids. You know your Far and Mor loves each other very much, right? Like Gilbert loves Hilda, Roddy-boy loves min kære søster and Luddy loves Elíná, right? Those things may happen while under the influence of the great Danish beer, Carlsberg or maybe Tuborg, because German beer tastes like piss, honestly. Danish is always better .. Sorry, this is a different topic. As I said, when your Far and Mor loves each other very much, they want to express their love in something more than just kisses and hugs- ''

''I always hear strange noises from Mamma and Pabbi's room ..'' The young German-Icelandic girl interrupted him, raising a brow.

''This is because your parents are strange when it comes to these things, Lena. I have no idea how Margaret and Lukas had been raising Icey but it didn't end well .. Anyway, where was I? Oh, ja. More than hugs and kisses. They sometimes have the urge to strip their clothes and touch each other. Your cousin Sealand had seen that because Tomi and Birgitte should stop doing this in the living room .. Nevermind, don't ask. Fred, you know your father has that special thing down between his legs, so do you. He puts it in between Mor's legs and that is how they make a baby-''

''So, sex is not good for you? Because babies are mean. Aunt Margot and Uncle Toni's baby is always crying. Babies are annoying ..'' Anniken muttered, her lips forming a frown.

'''No, it's good, believe me ..'' the Danish male grinned, reaching to pat her head. ''Margot is just always high, that is why .. I never said that, don't mention that to her, please or I am dead meat. As I said, it's not bad at all. But you should wait until you get older. When you are fifteen or sixteen. Or in your case, until you are sixty or fifty Anniken. And that is your father's opinion, not mine-''

''Onkel Mathias .. can boys have sex too. I mean two boys?'' Frederick asked, looking at the Dane with curious stare.

''Hm, ja .. they can, but that is completely different topic. It depends on the boy's preferences, on that who will be on top-'' Mathias continued rambling, as Anniken leaned on Frederick.

''Can we just ask Onkel Ludwig?''

* * *

Mathias is good in explaining about the birds and the bees, isn't he? Lena is Fem!Iceland and and Germany's daughter, Margaret is Fem!Norway, Elíná is Fem!Iceland and as stated in the previous chapter, Hilda is Fem!Austria. Enjoy Mathias giving the talk. xD

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	6. Woki mit deim popo and other disasters

''Are you sure we are allowed to do that, Fred? Mama is going to ground me if she finds out.'' No actually, Rebekah would be quite happy if she finds out that her own daughter was sneaking in someone's office with her younger cousins. Because that was what they were doing. After they entered Germany's cabinet, Lena quietly closed the door when the others got in, locking it from the inside.

''And what are we going here ... ?'' Lena asked, climbing up on her father's chair and sitting on the top of the desk. ''Isn't that Onkel Gil's laptop?''  
Frederick nodded, opening it and turning it on. ''It has a password. It's Vatti's laptop, it should be easy. Like ..'' he moved his fingers over the keyboard, writing the word. ''It's not Gilbird .. or Hilda. Or Frederick. ''

Lena rolled her eyes, slapping his hands away from the keyboard and moving the laptop in front of her. ''Mamma taught me how to do these things. Your father is Prussia. He obviously loved Frederich the Second .. How do you write it in German?''

''That is easy. It's Frederich der Zweite. .. Did it work?'' Lena nodded, as she saw the desktop with a picture of Hilda holding baby Fred in her hands.

''Já, we are. ... What is Woki mit deim popo? .. Or Disco Pogo? The video is from Eurovision. Doesn't woki mit deim popo means ... shake your booty?''

''Just click on it, Lena. Let's just watch the video.'' As the German-Icelandic girl did so, Anniken stared at the screen. ''Isn't that Vatti? .. And Onkel Johann? What are they doing? And those girls behind them? .. This is embarrassing.'' she muttered, covering her eyes with a hand.

''But the song is fun!'' Fred grinned, nodding his head along the beat.

''Don't click on the second video .. I don't want to know. We are never talking about this again?'' Anniken mumbled, closing the laptop as soon as the video ended. ''Let's just go before we get caught ..''

''This is a good idea ..''

* * *

Elíná and Lena are quite the hackers, aren't they. Icelandic skills. Johann is 2P!Austria and Woki mit deim popo is one really fun song by Trackshittaz, you should check it out.

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	7. Sweden babysitting and PewDiePie

Berwald was quietly sitting on his computer in the living room, doing work. Enjoying the peace and quiet while Rebekah and Roderich were .. somewhere out. Of course, he was supposed to look after Anniken while they were gone, but the girl was quietly watching Disney channel while sititng on the floor in front of him and eating cookie dough. The Swede probably shouldn't have given her that for lunch but he had no time for more, because .. BARRELS. I mean paperwork. Not that Berwald watched PewDiePie when he should do his paperwork, not at at all.

'' ... Onkel Ber, what are you doing?'' Anniken leaned on his shoulder, staring at the somputer screen. ''Why is this guy shouting? He looks funny. .. His name is PewDiePie? Sounds strange .. Mr. Chair? Chairs can sleep? .. WAAH! What was that? It looked scary. ... Naked pictures? .. Penis? What does that mean? Who is Stephano? .. Are those people dead? Why are they naked and on top of eachother?

Berwald sighed, patting her head. ''This is Felix .. he is Swedish and he plays a game named Amnesia. Calm down and watch.'' He muttered, moving so she could sit in his lap.

''What is wrong with barrels? .. They look cool. ... This looks like uncle Prussia's eagle on the flag. He loves drugs? .. He talks too much. Why is he trying to drown tho- .. OOOH. BARRELS. THIS IS SCARY. It's cut in a half. Why is it's mouth like that? .. He is throwing his legs. .. Who is Stephano? Who is chasing him? Why is the chamber full of water? It looks like the chamber of secrets ... ... Penis? It's Mr. Chair again. Why is he talking to a chair? Is he okay? He doesn't sound okay. Does he have trolls like Onkel Norge? Those pigs are dead? .. So this is Stephano. -''

When Rebekah and Roderich came home, they saw something very interesting. Anniken sitting on Berwald's lap while watching PewDiePie videos and shouting at the screen. ''Jump, PewDie, Jump! BARRELS!''

The Swede honestly found Anniken's comments funnier than Felix's and Roderich .. won't let him babysit his dear daughter ever again.

* * *

Berwald is not good in babysitting. But he has his Swedish Pride. And PewDiePie. BARRELS. The video I watched while writing this was Amnesia: Custom Story PART 2. Here comes the Brofist. -brofists all the bros out there-

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	8. Of kitchen counters, hate and BARRELS

''Hej, Mama? .. How did you and Vatti meet?''

Rebekah stared at the small girl, her mind going back to the moment she met Roderich. She wished she could say it was a love from first sight, but that would be a lie. Her first meeting with the Austrian .. wasn't that pleasant. There was even no love in their marriage at first. Austria's boss had made him to make an alliance with Denmark and of course, Rebekah was the one that had to marry, in her words then, the aristocratic prat. Their wedding was nothing special. Just them two. No photos, no guests. The only special thing that night was him, carrying her to her room. But that's it. They didn't even consummate their marriage at the first wedding night. It was consummated five months later on a kitchen counter, but that is a story for a different time. The Dane spend her first weeks as a married woman trying to annoy the poor Austrian. Once, she even came home drunk and threw a goldfish on the blue carpet in the living room with the words 'Swim, Nemo, swim you motherfucker'.

''Uh, dear .. You don't really want to know that, right? .. How about me and you go and buy some ice cream? Or bake cookies? Or maybe go and visit your uncles Ludwig and Gilbrt .. and Hilda ..'' the Danish female hissed the name of her sister-in-law. It was not a secret that both of them didn't like each other at all. It wasn't rare for them to curse each other or fight. Tho, the fighting happened not so often, it was still scary to be in a room with them two.

'' ... Can we watch PewDiePie videos? You've put a password on the computer .. and I can't enter ..''

''No, absolutely not.'' Her mother said, putting her arms on her hip. ''No PewDiePie in this house. First, he is Swedish. Swedes are bad for your health, believe me. Second, he curses a lot. Third .. I don't want you running around the house and shouting 'Barrels' again. Are we clear?''

''Yes, Mama.''

_Listen to Mor._

_Rebekah successfully avoided the question._

* * *

Yet, another chapter. Ex, the kitchen counter .. it's a really long and smutty story. I don't like to write smut, but I may try sometime. I don't promise anything good. Enjoy. And BARRELS!

~DiAngeloFan


	9. Cookies and glitter? GERMAN SPARKE PARTY

''Mama, can we make cookies?''

Rebekah looked up from her magazine as her eight years old daughter and seven years old niece plopped on the both sides of her on the couch. They both looked at her with pleading eyes as the Danish nation sighed and closed the magazine. She couldn't really say no to those two, could she. It happened every time Lena and Anniken were together and wanted something. Like this time they started a muffin fight in the kitchen. All the cupcakes Roderich had baked (because he was bored) were gone in five minutes, icing covering the walls, and the three females' hair and faces. No need to say that the Austrian wasn't very happy after this accident.

'' ... Do we have to?'' she asked, knowing her awful baking, or cooking in general, skills and Anniken's ability to make messes. She was sure that the kitchen will be covered in chocolate, flour and other ingredients, three seconds after they enter it. But seeing the puppy eyes they were giving her, the Dane got up, heading to the kitchen. ''Fine .. we are making cookies.''

Anniken cheered quetly and quickly skipped after her mother, dragging poor Lena after her. Rebekah took out a big bowl, setting it on the kitchen counter (this was a different kitchen counter, luckily), quickly making the mix for the cookies and looked at the girls. ''So ... what are we going to add in them?''

''Blueberries? I like blueberries. And also raspberries. '' grinned Lena, taking the listed fruits out of the fridge and adding them into the bowl.

''Chocolate.'' Anniken started breaking the block of Swiss chocolate in her hands on pieces and adding it to the mix. '' ... And orange.''

'' .. Can we add glitter to it, frænka Bekah?'' Rebekah raised a brow at the German-Icelandic girl.

''Why glitter?''

''Because glitter is shiny and makes everything look pretty.'' The Dane only nodded as Elíná's daughter put glitter in the bowl.

''Some nuts will make them crispy and more yummy.''

''Já, and some salt so they won't be so sweet.''

'' .. Anniken, I see you. You are not putting glue in the mix. It will make the cookies sticky.''

''Crayons will make them colourful. And some flowers.''

''As long as you don't touch my red clovers ..''

* * *

''Our cookies are perfect, aren't they, Mutti?'' Rebekah nodded, grinning as she looked at the fresh baked batch of cookies. You could see dried petals from roses in them, glitter, paper, rocks, beads and many,many more things that shouldn't be added in cookies..

''Ja .. they are. Your father is going to love them.''

* * *

Making cookies is really fun. The result may not be eatable, but sure is fun. Enjoy making cookies with Anniken. Lena and Rebekah.

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	10. Euphoria because of Eurovison

''I won, I won, I won, I won! I fucking won!''

In the Nordic house, as named by most of it's inhabitants, was happening .. chaos. It was the morning of the 19th of May, 2013 and Rebekah was nearly jumping around. The other people in the house knew how annoying and childish could the Danish nation get and they choose to ignore it most of the time, but now it was almost unbearable.

Rebekah smirked as she noticed the Swedish woman who was sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book. She sneaked behind her and put her hands on Birgitte's shouders, pressing them down.

''I won in yer face, Sverige. Damn, yer song and yer stupid brother didn't even reach the top five. Damn, you are so pathetic. We won while you hosted the show!''

The Swede growled at that. Sure, their song this year wasn't as good as Euphoria or Heathbreak hotel and it wasn't even somewhere near to Popular but it was an okay song for her. She grabbed Rebekah's hands, squeezing them hard.

''Sweden won last year if you don't remember, my dear Dane. And Euphoria was thousand times better than Only teardrops but I didn't shout or dance all over the house after we won.''

''Oh, nej, of course you didn't. But you did celebrate later that night in Tomi's room, didn't you? All those moans and pants .. Good thing you didn't get preggers because I don't think I will survive another Swede in the house.''

Birgitte flushed bright red at Rebekah's words and quickly let go of her hands, returning her attention to the book in her lap. The Danish nation smirked at her reaction, her eyes searching the room for another victim. Oh, of course, the dear Norwegian. Margaret Steilsson neé Bondevik was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for her precious twins, Álmar and Ingrid. Rebekah didn't like her children at all and of course, Anniken wasn't allowed to communicate with them, despite living in the same house (not that Anniken really listened to her mother about that, of course).

''Hey, Marges! Gotta feed your love to someone, hm?''

The Norwegian raised a brow at Rebekah, putting the knife down because there was a big possibility for her to to try and stab the Dane with it. It had happened before after all.

''I don't quite understand what you mean, Rebekah. If you are referring to the song, I am quite proud with the 4th place. It is not the same as 1st, but close enough. Though the phrase 'It is more expensive in Norway.'- .. Did you make Christen put it there?''

''Nah, of course not. But it is the truth after all. Besides, you hosted Eurovision in 2010, isn't that enough for ya?''

Margaret only huffed, grabbing the knife once again and going back to cooking. Rebekah sighed at this, crossing her hands. Of course, they chose to ignore the almighty queen of Scandinavia. Miserable peasants... Emil was walking downstairs with sleepy expression. Oh, noes. Now she would have to witness a not-needed scene of affection between the two. And Emil wasn't even worth taunting. He would most likely ignore her every word except if it had something to do with his precious Margaret, his kids or Elíná. And using that against him never ended good. Of course, being a Dane, Rebekah managed to get our of the mess she usually started only with a few scratches, because, well- Dane, therefore your argument is invalid.

''Hey, mama?'

At first, the blonde nation didn't understand where the voice was coming from until she noticed the blonde head poking out from under the table. Of course, Anniken. The girl loved being under the table in the kitchen. She probably learnt that from Lukas. He had the habit to hide under tables when her dear brother, Mathias was after him.

''Yes, dear?''

''You know it's not good to laugh at Aunt Margaret and Aunt Birgitte because they didn't quali- … they weren't able to get to the final. Daddy and Aunt Hilda also didn't quoli- .. qualify for the finals.''

Rebekah raised a brow slightly at her eight years old daughter.

''Your far doesn't really care about the contest, kæreste.''

''I know mama, but it means much for Aunt Hilda and it's not nice when she is sad.''

''But- Anniken, you know it also-'' Seeing the look Anniken gave her, the Dane gave up and sighed. ''Fine, I won't talk about my win.'' She turned her head away because, really who could say no to this angel face. ''Where is your father?''

''I've got no idea. But thank you Mama.''

Nonetheless to say that Roderich was very proud with his daughter because of that. The people who managed to get Rebekah to shut up weren't much, after all.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating. You know, personal stuff and school and shit. Besides I am learning Dutch, so yah. Enjoy. owo

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


End file.
